


Page of Hope

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Jake is the page for the Heart Kingdom. Also this is part two of this;<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/31143790-fantasystuck-the-story-of-three-kingdoms<br/>So you should check that out probably first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page of Hope

JAKE ==> ENTER THE ROYAL SBURB GROUNDS

You are let through the heavy iron gates by the guards. Their uniforms looked uncomfortable in the damp air. You smile uncomfortably at them before hurrying along the stone path. The majority of the flowers around you are white. They blend beautifully with their surroundings. You look off into the depths of the flowers, and witness a distant vivid red. You assume this would be where the courtyard is. The Prince invites only his closest friends to tea in the aforementioned courtyard. You smile as you imagine what it would be like to sit down to tea with the Prince.

JAKE ==> CRUSH ON PRINCE

Yes, you are very much was infatuated with said prince. He is tall, handsome, kind, intelligent, has a great sense of humor, and not to mention he's mysterious. Well, you don’t really know any of that for certain, other than the mysterious part. However, what was the point of imagination if not for use? You realize how slowly you've been walking, taking in the sight and smell of the gardens. You begin walking quickly again before the guards catch you lollygagging. You knew if they caught you they’d go straight to the Captain of the Guard. That was a scene you definitely wished to avoid. An angry Dave Strider...no thanks.  
Once the stone path slowly turns to a fine dirt, you realize you were very near the castle. You suddenly became nervous, you always do once confronted with the large oak door bearing the face of a...puppet. There is merely something unnerving about that thing. You've been inside the castle before, and it was just as beautifully majestic as well as comically frightening as the outside. You raise your fist and abuse the great door three distinct, loud times. You avoid the face, you feel as though it would be disrespectful to hit the painting.  
You begin to bounce on the balls of your feet, unable to contain the mix of excitement and anxiety you felt. It is like this every time you are meant to enter the castle. The door is pulled open by a butler, who remains nameless. What? You're a busy man. You don't have the time for names.  
You blurt out a quick greeting as you slip by and speed down the semi-familiar halls. They are lined with even more paintings of this puppet. You recall Dave mentioning it’s name is Lil’ Cal...Still creepy  
You reach the room you were looking for: the throne room.

JAKE ==> ENTER ROOM POLITELY

You knock before entering, the room appearing empty. You call out rather tentatively, “‘Ello? Is anyone ‘ere?” You look around, no one is present. You decide to check the--

"Jake, is that you?" You hear a woman call from the hall. You enter the hall. Upon arrival you see Jane. "Ah, looking for the prince, presumably. Well, he is out in the courtyard."  
"Thank you, Janey!" You smile at the woman (ignoring what you believe to be a blush) and proceed on your way. It is annoying that you have to go back to where you just came from. But on the plus side, you would finally be able to witness the truth behind the mythical COURTYARD.

JAKE ==> APPROACH COURTYARD OBNOXIOUSLY

You listen to the intensely obvious sounds of yourself approaching. The swishing of your clothes, the crunch of gravel beneath your feet.  
What? You are the page of hope not the page of stealth. Sheesh, you have your expectations set too high for this young chap!  
You slow your pace just in time to reach the earshot of whoever may dwell inside the small building in front of you. You rap on the door twice, but don’t receive a response. Thus, you did what any sane and rational person would do!

JAKE ==> RUDELY BARGE IN

You shove the door open BUT withheld your information for the mere fraction of a second it took for his eyes to locate the prince. As soon as your eyes met TOTALLY SUGOI ANIME SHADES you burst out with his information in a swell of pride and importance!

JAKE ==> SHARE THAT INFORMATION

"Your majesty! The carriage is ready to leave!" You try desperately to not seem out of breath. Lest the prince think you would not be a suitable pawn--er--soldier for his army! Though, in retrospect you believe that your efforts to appear maintained and calm only made you seem more worked up.  
You stepped aside for the prince to pass by. You smile after the blonde majesty. He was certainly an otherworldly fellow! You decide you would not let anyone tell you otherwise.  
Not like anyone ever would.  
You now, essentially, have the rest of the afternoon to partake in nothing in particular! That is, unless someone approaches you with a task to embark upon! But what were the odds of that happening?

JAKE ==> EAT YOUR WORDS

"Yo, English." Dave addresses you. You could practically taste your own words as you were forced to eat them. "Will you help out John with some training later? After Rose is finished with him, I mean."  
"Of course, though it isn't precisely within commission to do so. Hold for just a mo'. What exactly will I be assisting John with?" Dave let out a snort. He tosses you his sword.   
You know, that sword. That one that was attached to his hip at all times? Yeah, that sword.  
It is still covered with a SMUPPET FELT SHEATH. Man, Dave is always so considerate.

JAKE ==> OBTAIN HELLA SWEET SWORD

But seriously! It is so butt-kicking awesome that Dave entrusts his mighty sword to you! This is a sign of ultimate friendship and trust! Oh, you are definitely getting into the army now!

JAKE ==> DOUBLE FIST PUMP COMBO x2!

No one in the room wants to know what that means. Dave just saunteres out of the room, not even looking back at you. Dave decided you are not worth the energy. Not after that shenanigan.

==>

You sit down on a bench, head in hands. It will take a whole World of Warcraft to make up for that one. Okay, so maybe a crack about a no longer popular and constantly played at game isn't the right way to go about gaining forgiveness. Oh well, what's done is done.

JAKE ==> LION KING THIS SHIT  
You don’t know what this means, however you have the extreme impulse to thrust the sword into the air. You watch as the sun reflects off the SMUPPET FELT SHEATH. Is that even possible? You can hardly find the will to give a shit.  
You pull the sword from the sheath, and watch as this time the sun can actually glisten off the metal. Yes, perfect! Does it get much better than this? You don’t think so.  
You stood and thrust it into the air in front of you. It wasn’t the gun you were used to, but it was still bloody great. You left the room and took a few practice swings in order to deem yourself an expert before teaching John.  
It takes far longer for John to finish up with Rose than you expect. You end up sitting crosslegged and extremely bored. Finally when he approached you are laying flat on your back staring at the sky. He stands over you, looking befuddled. He smiled at you and pulled you up.  
He sighs as he looks at the sword in your hand. You also look at the sword, confused.  
“I don’t want to learn all this. I don’t want to be heir. I am not suited for this!” He crashed into you. You wrap your arms around him and hug him to you. You hope you seem more comforting than awkward. He pushes away from you and apologizes.  
“It’s okay,” you assure him. He smiles and you both look at the sword again.

JAKE ==> GIVE JOHN DAVE’S SWORD  
Yeah that is likely the intention Dave had when he gave it to you! You begin handing it over to John with the thought process, what could possibly go wrong? However the answer to the question became obvious as a guy came running from the inner depths of the garden and fell into you.  
The thing is...you were holding a freaking sword! Next thing you knew, the guy was in front of you on the ground, yelling about how you, “attacked him and stabbed him in the kidney”. Alright, that is totally how it happened. But you should probably panic now.

JAKE ==> PANIC! AT THE COURTYARD  
It’s okay, it is absolutely okay! He isn’t that hurt...he only got impaled with a sword. Haa haha...okay maybe it isn’t okay. You are doing a wonderful job at helping this man you really hurt... Good job. You kneeled down beside him asking panicked questions, never quite finishing a sentence.  
You feel like Robert Downey Jr.  
It is that moment another idiot comes from the inner depths of the garden looking absolutely done with life as a whole. He seemed to be mumbling under his breath, and had really pointy teeth. They almost weren’t human.  
“Who even are you people?” Then you notice they have fire colored horns and grey skin. “Are you even human?”  
The two people looked up at you, completely deadpan. They just looked at you like you are the most stupid person they have ever encountered in their several years of life. Okay, maybe you are that guy. Maybe you’ll never know.  
“You are literally the stupidest person I havwe ever met in my sevweral years of life.”  
Okay, so it is you.  
“What? I haven’t the faintest idea as to who or what, should I say, you two are!” You are slightly offended, however you try your absolute hardest to keep that offence masked. You have no clue what these people are, and for all you know they could kill you just by looking you in the face.  
Wait, that idea is completely preposterous and you refuse to consider it further. You know no one could kill someone else by just looking them in the face...no. You needed a magical notebook that fell from the realm of death to kill someone without sabotaging their body in some way!! Duh.  
But that is like you did to this guy here! Wow, back on track! 20 points to Gryffindor! Harry Potter is absolutely amazing, isn’t it? There is just so much lore to learn! There is probably a college course out there completely dedicated to learning the lore behind J.K Rowling’s magical--and fictional-- world! You look to the sky above you and think of your world. It is a shame, no matter how magical and beautiful a world is there is always DARKNESS and FEAR. You sigh, murder is such an awful thing...people always suffering…  
“Oh, my gog! Help me before I bleed out!” Oh. Right. That is a thing that needs attending to.  
You help the guy up and offer to bring him to the nurses wing. He glares at you but takes your outstretched hand. You help him up and behave as a crutch through the whole castle and you can’t help but think, Oh GOD, how large is this place?! Not to be rude or anything.... It is just that the guy leaning very heavily on you is a complete stranger and quite frankly you are not presently having the best of times. Plus he reeks very strongly of cologne.  
Upon arriving at the nurses wing you drop him on one of the beds and stretch out your arms. In the hopes--ha--of not appearing rude or disinterested with your guest you make a valid excuse!  
“Uhh...so! Allow me to inform you kind chaps on my position in this castle...I am the...duck...executor!” Yeah! Good one Jake! High five!  
“Sure, darlin’. But just in the name of fun howvs about you come over here for a sec real quick.” The guy who is presently bleeding from a hole in his body says in a tone that is alarmingly above the FRIENDZONE.  
“Uhh...see the aforementioned position….some ducks. Yeah, they need beheading. I had a guillotine made for this and everything. I can’t really put this off.”  
“Uh huh ya. That doesn’t seem like some crap you just made up off the top of your thinkpan or anything. Totally legit. 100%!” Phew! He believes you and you are free!  
“Well, boys, on that note I’d best be on my way...to the deaths!” You begin whistling on your way--*  
“Okay, honestly. Howv dense can ya be?” You turn back to face him, sweat beginning to prickle on your brow. You can feel your heart beginning to beat harder than a healthy human’s would. Oh no!  
“You mean you didn’t believe it the entirety of the time I was speaking?” He stares at you.  
“Doll...havwe you evwer heard of a beautiful thing called SARCASM?”  
“Sar….casm?” You cock your head slightly to the right properly indicating your confusion.  
“Oh, well! You really mean to tell me that you havwe nevwer heard of it! Well, you see--SARCA--” Just as his voice picked up a few octaves and you genuinely believed that he was about to jump into a musical number about sarcasm a gray hand clasped over his mouth.  
Phew.

JAKE ==> ABSCOND  
However rude you may seem, you take this optimal chance to escape the clutches of this 1950’s greaser. You are thankful his friend had nothing to say about this. He was too busy talking his mouth off at a pace that was inhuman, only to add to the alien features this guy sported.  
Whatever, right? As long as you get out of there...unharmed. You can’t hold back the snicker that your mind decides would be a good idea. No one gets by THE PAGE OF HOPE unharmed!! You are the ULTIMATE WARRIOR.  
You slam the heavy door, contented with the large whoosh!   
You continue down the hall, practically running so those people could not find you in the maze-like castle. Eventually you found your way to the throne room where your friends were.  
Oh, what a mistake.


End file.
